


Reunion

by purpleblow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: C’era solamente una presenza capace di distrarlo dal proprio lavoro e infatti, proprio quel giorno — uno come tanti altri in cui era concentrato a progettare una delle mille aeronavi che aveva in cantiere — si era presentata nel suo laboratorio a Rocket Town, laddove nell’ultimo periodo aveva deciso di rinchiudersi per non pensare a ciò che di assurdo aveva sconvolto la sua vita da un po’ di tempo a quella parte. Ed era un peccato che ciò a cui si evitava di pensare si fosse presentata senza alcun preavviso e con quell’aria da stronza incazzata.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Yuffie Kisaragi
Kudos: 1
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Reunion

C’era solamente una presenza capace di distrarlo dal proprio lavoro e infatti, proprio quel giorno — uno come tanti altri in cui era concentrato a progettare una delle mille aeronavi che aveva in cantiere — si era presentata nel suo laboratorio a Rocket Town, laddove nell’ultimo periodo aveva deciso di rinchiudersi per non pensare a ciò che di assurdo aveva sconvolto la sua vita da un po’ di tempo a quella parte. Ed era un peccato che ciò a cui si evitava di pensare si fosse presentata senza alcun preavviso e con quell’aria da stronza incazzata.

Si era accorto che era lì solamente quando, in un gesto totalmente meccanico, aveva alzato gli occhi dal foglio costellato da equazioni e calcoli per prendere una sigaretta dal pacchetto abbandonato a un lato del tavolo; era lì che aveva visto la figura snella e minuta avvicinarsi, facendosi impettita nel momento in cui lo sguardo sorpreso e leggermente in ansia dell’uomo si posò su di lei. Si fermò a un passo dal banco da lavoro, portando le mani sui fianchi e rivolgendogli un’occhiata di rimprovero, aspettando evidentemente una reazione da parte del Capitano che, accendendo la sigaretta tanto desiderata, le rivolse un piccolo cenno con la testa, facendo sbuffare la ragazza che chiaramente si stava trattenendo dal mollargli un pugno o comunque fargli qualcosa di fisicamente doloroso.

« Un cenno con la testa? Ma davvero fai? » sbottò lei, guardandosi intorno in cerca di un sostegno che trovò in uno sgabello abbandonato a un metro di distanza da lei e che recuperò, sedendosi su e lasciandosi cadere con l’avambraccio sul tavolo, in una posizione decisamente poco consona a una ragazza, mentre lo fulminava con quegli occhi dal taglio particolare e del colore del cioccolato, scuriti dalla rabbia.

« Ciao a te, Yuffie. » le disse in tono secco, ricambiando l’occhiata di fuoco con altrettanto ardore e visibile incazzatura. « Posso sapere per quale cazzo di motivo ti trovi qui? » 

Era abituata ai modi di fare bruschi dell’ingegnere, peccato che dopo mesi che non si vedevano si sarebbe aspettata più garbo. Ma in fondo di che si stupiva? Cosa si aspettava da quello stronzo epocale?

« Lo sai bene perché sono qui, vecchio stronzo. » sbottò, picchiando un pugno sulla superficie di legno e imprecando per il male che si era fatta, non rendendosi conto della reazione di Cid nel notare la mini smorfia di dolore.

« Non chiamarmi vecchio, porca puttana. » poteva capire l’espressione sorpresa della ninja a quell’avvertimento, dato che da sempre lo chiamava a quel modo, ma ora… ora era diverso e sentirsi chiamare così gli faceva solamente rendere conto che, effettivamente, era ciò che era se faceva un confronto con lei. « In ogni caso, tu sai bene che essere qui è sbagliato. Dovresti andartene, maledizione. » 

« Perché mi stai cacciando? » gridò lei a quel punto, alzandosi in piedi di scatto con il risultato di ribaltare lo sgabello che si infranse al suolo con un rumore sordo. « Non sono una cazzo di codarda. Non mi rinchiudo in un cazzo di laboratorio in cui mi impegno la giornata col lavoro pur di non affrontare i miei sentimenti. Vuoi fare un favore a te stesso e smetterla di ignorarmi? Ignorare ciò che— » 

« E tu pensi che non lo abbia fatto? Pensi che ogni secondo della mia giornata io non ci pensi, ricordandomi quanto cazzo sia sbagliato ciò che ho fatto, ma soprattutto ciò che sento? Yuffie, porca puttana, potrei essere tuo padre e… e, dio, io non posso farlo. Non posso comportarmi come se portarti a letto non fosse sbagliato. Tu— dio, tu dovresti stare con quelli della tua età e non con un vecchio come me che, cristo, ha pure un carattere di merda. Io sono tutto ciò da cui dovresti stare lontana! » 

Yuffie a quelle parole digrignò i denti: era chiaro che Cid altro non la vedesse che come una ragazzina, facendola sentire oltretutto inadeguata. Come poteva sperare di poter interessare a un uomo fatto e finito e che di star dietro a una mocciosa infantile non aveva alcun interesse? Oltre a una storia di letto lui non voleva nulla ed esortarla a trovare qualcuno della sua età era solo un modo per togliersela di mezzo senza dirglielo esplicitamente.

« Vuoi sapere quanto me ne frega che sei più grande di me, quanto?, diciotto anni? Un cazzo, Cid. Proprio un cazzo. » sbottò lei, fissandolo in quegli occhi azzurri colmi di senso di colpa. « Conoscevo perfettamente questa differenza anche prima di cominciare quella che per te, evidentemente, è solo una rottura di palle e guarda un po’, non ci ho dato peso proprio perché non penso sia importante. » 

Poteva sentire il proprio cuore farsi piccolo piccolo, accartocciandosi con dolore per la consapevolezza che il Capitano non la voleva e mai l’avrebbe voluta. Ad averlo saputo si sarebbe allontanata prima che fosse troppo tardi. Ma in fondo, ci sarebbe riuscita?

« Io lo so che mi vedi come una bambinetta infantile, visto che comunque me lo ripeti in continuazione, ma io… cazzo, Cid, io sono una donna ormai, per quanto tu ancora mi veda come la ninja scapestrata che vi ha derubato di tutte le Materia. La stessa che vi ha rotto le scatole e vi ha stressato l’esistenza con la sua esuberanza, ma credimi sono anche altro e pensavo che lo avessi capito proprio tu. » 

Cid la guardava in silenzio, combattendo mostri invisibili al mondo ma ben consistenti all’interno della sua mente. 

No. Yuffie non aveva capito proprio un bel niente e lui si era sentito un’enorme merda per averla portata a pensare certe cose: se solo avesse saputo ciò che pensava di lei non avrebbe assunto quell’espressione ferita ma, al contrario, le sarebbe spuntato quel bel sorriso che la rendeva splendida e, diamine, fottutamente attraente.

E Highwind avrebbe dato davvero tutto pur di cancellare quelle ombre dal suo viso, solo… non ne aveva il coraggio, perché farlo significava arrivare al punto di non ritorno e vanificare tutta la buona volontà che ci aveva messo per imporsi di starle lontana.

« Yuffie, ascoltami adesso. » 

« Perché dovrei? Per sentirti dire altre stronzate sul fatto che non puoi alzare il culo da quel cazzo di sgabello e venire qui e baciarmi perché è sbagliato? Il tuo cervello è sbagliato. » 

Il Capitano con un sospiro alzò gli occhi al cielo, sentendo in quell’istante l’irrefrenabile voglia di smentirla perché baciarla era esattamente ciò che desiderava — e questo sin dal momento in cui era comparsa nel suo laboratorio — scacciando così la tristezza da quel viso che da mesi tormentava le sue notti.

« Ascoltami e basta, poi se vuoi ti do il permesso di mandarmi a fanculo o quel che ti pare. Ma ora fai silenzio, ti prego. » la stava pregando e non solo di starsene muta ma anche e soprattutto, per dargli un incentivo a non prendersi ciò che desiderava — desideravano entrambi — e finire così irrimediabilmente all’inferno. « Io non penso affatto che tu sia un ragazzina o meglio, non è questo ciò che mi crea problemi, porca puttana. » 

Sondò lo sguardo di lei, umettandosi le labbra prima di proseguire, la sigaretta ormai consumata del tutto che gli dava la scusa per accenderne un’altra.

« Guardarti mi fa sentire un pezzo di merda, Yuffie. E sai perché? Perché stai perdendo tempo con uno stronzo a cui fra qualche anno dovrai fare da badante, ecco cosa. Non adesso, ancora non sono così decrepito, ma hai pensato al fatto che quando tu sarai una bella donna di quarant’anni che fa impazzire tutti i mocciosi grazie a quel culo vertiginoso — perché quello so che te lo manterrai intatto, stronza — io sarò vicino ai sessant’anni a guardarti appassire e desiderare di tornare indietro e aver scelto altro.

È per te che mi preoccupo, testa di cazzo e non certo perché ti consideri una seccatura o una mocciosa infantile: hai vissuto una guerra, rischiato il culo decine di volte, in quale universo saresti infantile? Fammi il piacere Kisaragi, le stronzate sono proprio quelle che hai _tu_ nel cervello. » 

Passò lungo tempo durante il quale Yuffie rimase immobile a fissare l’altro con gli occhi sgranati e le mani a stringere inconsapevolmente il ripiano del tavolo, nel tentativo di darsi un sostegno. Era incredula, sorpresa, al limite dello choc, mentre le convinzioni che l’avevano guidata fino a quel momento cominciavano a dissolversi una dietro l’altra, lasciando a poco a poco posto a un’evidente incazzatura.

L’espressione si fece arcigna: le labbra serrate, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le iridi che rilucevano di rabbia.

« Sei un cazzo di stronzo. » se ne uscì d’improvviso, prendendo alla sprovvista persino Cid che per la prima volta in vita sua si era sentito fottutamente vulnerabile e in ansia durante quella che fu l’attesa più lunga della sua vita. « Tu… io… cosa cazzo ti ha detto la testa fino ad oggi? Come cazzo ti è venuto in mente di mettere un muro per _questo_? Io non lo accetto, cazzo. Non lo posso accettare, capisci?

Ho aspettato i tuoi comodi convincendomi di essere io il problema, che ciò che voglio è solo un bel sogno irrealizzabile e invece ora scopro che questo bel sogno è, non solo possibile, ma che tu, brutto stronzo, me lo stai precludendo per stupide paranoie che dovrebbero spaventare me. Ma, _sorpresa sorpresa_ , non me può fregare di meno! Per cui ora sarai tu ad ascoltare me. » 

Cid avrebbe tanto voluto dirle che lo stava già facendo da circa quando aveva iniziato quello sproloquio, ma volendo mantenere tutti i denti che aveva in bocca, optò per rimanere muto come un pesce, visto anche che era incazzata come un fottuto Behemoth a digiuno da giorni.

Al contempo però era rimasto in silenzio perché, davvero, non sapeva cosa dire o come reagire a quella che sembrava una velata dichiarazione in piena regola, seppur con i modi raffinati della ragazza che, per dirla tutta, la rendevano la perfetta metà mancante del rozzo uomo che era lui.

« Senti, quello che c’è stato fra noi nell’ultimo anno — togliendo ovviamente questi mesi in cui hai voluto fare lo stronzo — mi ha fatto capire che ciò che voglio è stare con te e con questo ho preso atto di tutto il pacchetto, di cui ripeto, l’età è il male minore e anzi, se proprio vuoi saperla tutta, trovo più traumatico dover accettare il fatto che dovrò abituarmi a ‘sto puzzo di schifo con cui appesti la qualsiasi. » 

No, se c’era una cosa che Cid aveva capito era che la ninja odiava l’odore delle sigarette e forse, considerato tutto, era per lo più perché aveva paura che a forza di vederlo fumare quantità industriali di quella merda poteva rimanerci secco prima del tempo. Cosa di cui tutti i torti non ne avrebbe avuti perché, insomma, sapeva lui stesso di non andarci leggero.

« E a me che dovrei sopportare il fatto che mi sbatti quel culo secco in faccia ogni volta, visto il vestiario che usi, non ci pensi? » ecco, si era fottuto. Letteralmente.

« Scusa? È per caso un rimprovero quello che ho colto nei riguardi del mio bellissimo e comodissimo vestiario? » non aveva voluto esplicitamente usare la parola geloso per non infierire troppo, ma il succo era proprio quello e Cid sapeva che avesse capito.

« Tesoro, non sono io quello che viaggia col culo al vento e le tette… no, aspetta, lascia stare. » ghignò in riferimento alla seconda scarsa di seno della ragazza, vedendola infuriarsi a quell’insinuazione e fare il giro del tavolo per arrivargli di fronte e calibrare un calcione che gli finì dritto sullo stinco. Dolore. Meritato, ma dolore.

« Non sembri esserti mai lamentato neppure delle mie tette, stronzo! » 

Cid nel vederla così innervosita, ma in modo diverso rispetto a poco prima, si voltò con lo sgabello per esserle di fronte e a quel punto si tolse i guanti e senza poterselo impedire, allungo una mano a sfiorarle il viso col dorso delle dita, carezzando la pelle morbida delle guance che vide arrossarsi leggermente. Yuffie era solita fare la dura e ergere uno scudo in difesa della sua vera essenza, ma lui sapeva ciò che nascondeva al di là di quella corazza e, dannazione, sapere di essere uno dei pochi, per non dire l’unico a scoprire quel lato di lei lo faceva sentire un privilegiato.

« Hai ragione, ma vuoi mettere la soddisfazione di vedere questa faccetta incazzata? » sussurrò lui, piegando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso sfrontato, vedendo lei ricambiarlo mentre faceva un ulteriore passo in avanti per poi appoggiare le mani sulle sue spalle, prendendosi qualche secondo per osservarlo. Dio, se le era mancato quel pezzo di merda!

« Fino a cinque minuti fa avevo una gran voglia di spaccarti la faccia. » gli disse, stringendo appena la stoffa della maglia fra le dita, senza nascondere una certa urgenza di sentire quelle labbra che tanto le erano mancate a contatto con le proprie.

« E ora di cos’hai voglia? » la domanda era superflua, dato che l’uomo già conosceva la risposta ed era quella che corrispondeva ai suoi desideri.

Yuffie non rispose a parole, ma senza emettere un singolo suono si avvicinò ulteriormente facendo aderire il proprio corpo a quello di Cid, lasciandosi andare contro di lui e avvolgendogli la vita con le esili braccia, godendo finalmente della sensazione di calore e appartenenza che le dava quell’abbraccio che le era mancato terribilmente. Si sentiva così piccola stretta a lui, ma soprattutto protetta come mai le era capitato prima.

Il Capitano memorizzò ogni singolo istante, quasi incredulo di averla nuovamente lì e dovette costringersi per scacciare quel senso di colpa che aveva assecondato fino ad allora: in quel momento esisteva solo la piccola ninja e nient’altro. Fanculo alle paranoie, fanculo al buon senso.

Senza aspettare altro tempo, le posò due dita sotto al mento per esortarla ad alzare il viso quel tanto che bastava per arrivare con facilità alla sua bocca, posandovi la propria su di essa e lasciandole un piccolo, lento bacio, come a volerla vezzeggiare prima di approfondire quel contatto.

Le mani di Cid corsero a stringere i seni della più piccola, ghignando appena come a ribadire che nonostante fossero minuti le andassero più che bene e quando la sentì lasciarsi sfuggire un mugolio di assenso, non si fece pregare e si affrettò a sfilarle il top corto, separandosi dalla sua bocca giusto il tempo per toglierlo, seguito immediatamente dal reggiseno.

Se la tirò sulle proprie gambe, afferrandola per le natiche sode, dopodiché fece girare lo sgabello in modo da far poggiare la schiena della ragazza contro al tavolo su cui la fece scivolare per farla star comoda; scese con la bocca fino al suo seno, che assaggiò con delicatezza per poi solleticare il piccolo capezzolo con la lingua, provocando piccoli brividi che la portarono ad ansimare più forte e a lui scosse di piacere che si diffusero dalle parti del bassoventre. Dio se desiderava averla. Sentiva il dannato bisogno di prenderla e perdersi nella sensazione di meraviglia che le dava possederla.

« Cid…? » e a giudicare dal tono di supplica di lei, sembravano volere la stessa identica cosa, ma non era ancora il momento.

Con nessuna fatica la sollevò quel tanto che bastava per adagiarla sul tavolo, ignorando del tutto i progetti a cui stava lavorando e alzandosi dalla sedia per mettersi in una posizione più comoda, si apprestò a toglierle il resto degli indumenti fino a lasciarla completamente nuda ed esposta ai suoi occhi accesi di cocente desiderio.

« Guardami Yuffie. » sussurrò, mentre con delicatezza le allargava le cosce e si perdeva in quella visione, prima di abbassarsi e posarle un lieve bacio sul ventre, desiderando invero di inebriarsi ancora una volta del sapore della sua eccitazione.

Le mani di Cid risalirono fino ai fianchi della ragazza, che accarezzò lentamente mentre con le labbra e andava ad avvolgere il clitoride, succhiandolo piano, accarezzandolo con la punta della lingua in un gesto fluido guidato dai gemiti flebili di Yuffie che non riusciva a contenersi, muovendo il bacino in maniera del tutto spontanea. 

La sensazione di avere di nuovo la bocca dell’uomo su di sé la faceva sentire a un passo dall’estasi e non sapeva dire se fosse perché era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta o se fosse semplicemente lui a farle provare certe emozioni; il cuore le pulsava a tal punto da riuscire a sentirlo rimbombare nelle orecchie, non riuscendo a darsi un contegno per il bisogno di esternare ciò che provava, nonostante una parte di sé non volesse, per orgoglio, fargli capire quanto maledettamente lo desiderava. Avrebbe voluto fargliela pagare in qualche modo, in fin dei conti lo meritava vista la sofferenza che le aveva causato, ma cazzo, le era impossibile trattenersi.

E in quel momento non ci stava capendo più niente, riusciva solo a percepire le labbra di lui che le davano piacere assieme al movimento delle dita che la penetravano a un ritmo sempre più sostenuto e che, a poco a poco la stavano accompagnando a un orgasmo che sognava da mesi. Tante erano state le volte in cui la ninja aveva finito per darsi piacere da sola immaginando quel momento e, finalmente, tutto era divenuto reale.

Venne nella sua bocca pochi istanti più tardi, irrigidendosi tutta mentre gettava la testa all’indietro e si lasciava andare a un grido liberatorio, sorridendo tra gli ansiti quando Cid si sollevò fino ad arrivare alla sua altezza per baciarle una guancia, stringendola fra le braccia.

« Sei la mia fottuta croce, Yuffie. » rantolò lui, tremando di desiderio e gemendo per il dolore provocato dalla propria erezione costretta al di sotto degli indumenti divenuti ormai troppo stretti.

Lei non rispose a quelle parole e senza preavviso se lo tirò contro per coinvolgerlo in un bacio che conteneva tutto ciò che sentiva dentro di sé e che a parole non sarebbe riuscita a esprimere.

Yuffie si mosse per tornare in posizione seduta e si separò dal Capitano solamente per sfilargli la maglia, tornando successivamente ad annegare in quella bocca che sapeva di nicotina e che tanto la faceva impazzire; scese con le mani fino alla cintura, slacciandola con un movimento secco e sbottonando i pantaloni che fece scivolare a terra, lasciando che Cid li calciasse via con un ringhio di aspettativa per ciò che stava accadere, sentendo immediato sollievo quando lei lo liberò dalla costrizione dei boxer e mugolando nella bocca della più piccola quando afferrò il suo sesso tra le dita minute, mentre allargava le cosce per permettergli di insinuarsi fra di esse.

« Renditi conto di quanto ti ho aspettato, brutto stronzo. » mormorò in un soffio, gemendo nel momento il cui il Capitano fece aderire i loro sessi. 

Entrambi sentivano la voglia di appartenersi, di liberare quel desiderio a cui nei mesi precedenti non avevano potuto dare sfogo; Yuffie trattenne il respiro, aggrappandosi alle spalle dell’uomo che con studiata lentezza andava a insinuarsi dentro di lei.

Il respiro di lui si fece più pesante via via che scivolava contro le pareti strette e morbide della ninja, che adagiò nuovamente sul ripiano del tavolo prima di cominciare a muoversi piano, grondando di eccitazione e sentendo finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, che tutti i pezzi erano tornati al loro posto.

Forse quello non era il posto migliore per fare sesso, o almeno, pensava che Yuffie meritasse il meglio, ma dopotutto considerato il bisogno impellente di entrambi si poteva certamente fare uno strappo alla regola. Senza contare che la ragazza tutto era fuori che schizzinosa e forse Cid avrebbe dovuto smetterla di preoccuparsi di cose tanto stupide.

Stare dentro di lei era qualcosa di indescrivibile: ogni singola fibra del suo corpo perdeva contatto con la realtà, lasciando posto all’intensità di un sentimento nuovo, mai provato prima di conoscere quell’esuberante ragazzina e a stento ancora poteva credere che lei fosse capace di donargli emozioni così tanto intense. E per lei doveva essere lo stesso, Cid glielo leggeva in quegli occhi languidi, resi lucidi dal piacere, contenenti quello che sembrava un amore sconfinato e, diamine, poteva sperare di meglio? Meritava davvero di tenere il cuore di Yuffie fra le mani? Lei, così bella con quelle labbra schiuse e tremanti, le gambe strette alla vita del meccanico e le mani che andavano ad artigliare la sua schiena a ogni spinta, sentendo di dover sfogare il godimento che la stava inondando come lava liquida. Era estasi, gioia, lussuria, amore: la piccola ninja era il ritratto di tutto questo.

« Vorrei dirti che mi dispiace, ma sai, credo che a volte valga la pena aspettare tanto. » sussurrò con voce roca, spezzata dagli ansiti mentre continuava a spingersi in lei e la guardava negli occhi con intensità.

Lei semplicemente gli sorrise, sporgendosi appena per mordergli il labbro inferiore prima di reclamare un bacio che li univa completamente, rendendoli un’unica cosa e lasciandoli appesi a quella matassa di emozioni.

Cid sentiva tutto divenire più ovattato, i nervi si distesero e il cuore prese a pompargli furiosamente nel petto nel momento in cui l’orgasmo si avvicinava e si lasciò andare a un gemito roco, soffocato dalla bocca della ragazza che a poco a poco raggiungeva lei stessa il punto più alto del piacere.

Stringendo le dita sulle spalle dell’uomo, si separò dalla sua bocca per liberarsi di un grido trasudante di godimento, rilassandosi via via che gli spasmi rallentavano, cessando poi del tutto. Cid rimase abbandonato contro di lei, portando le braccia a circondarle la vita esile per stringerla a sé.

Lasciò passare qualche minuto in cui rimasero abbracciati in silenzio, persi in quell’attimo che entrambi speravano divenisse ricorrente da quel momento in poi, dopodiché Cid si separò da lei e la aiutò a sedersi sul tavolo, passandole dei fazzoletti per pulirsi e facendo lui la stessa cosa.

« Certo che non sarebbe male averti sempre qui così. Vuoi mettere lavorare con te nuda nei dintorni? » le disse, facendola ridere mentre le recuperava i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento; Yuffie aveva capito perfettamente che quello era un modo per dirle che voleva che restasse e che, fanculo tutto, aveva accettato la situazione.

« Come se riusciresti mai a lavorare! Lo sai perfettamente che faremmo la stessa fine di poco fa e, beh, non che mi dispiacerebbe. » rispose lei, scendendo dal tavolo per rivestirsi. « Per te invece sarebbe un enorme privilegio e non so se te lo meriteresti, ecco. » 

« Sei ancora arrabbiata? » sbottò Cid con aria esasperata, vedendo la ragazza voltarsi verso di lui per rivolgergli un’occhiata torva.

« Oh, puoi scommetterci! Sappi che me la sono legata al dito per sempre. » borbottò, piantandosi di fronte a lui con le mani sui fianchi ora completamente vestita. « Dovrai farti perdonare per il resto dei tuoi giorni, stronzone. » 

Quando fu vestito anche Cid, si prese qualche secondo per osservare la ragazza, sollevando poi un sopracciglio in reazione alle sue parole con aria abbastanza contrariata.

« Tu sei furba, altroché. Mi sembra di essermi fatto più che perdonare a giudicare da come mugolavi tutta soddisfatta. » le rinfacciò, vedendo lei assottigliare ancor di più lo sguardo affatto convinta.

« Non era abbastanza. » l’insistenza era la miglior arma di Yuffie e figurarsi se non voleva lei l’ultima parola.

« E va bene, stronzetta, vedrò di fare di meglio. » disse, sbuffando una risata prima di posarle le mani sulle guance che carezzò piano con i pollici e lasciarle un bacio leggero sulle labbra. « Ora, dato che la concentrazione se n’è andata a fanculo grazie a te, direi che possiamo andarcene a farci una doccia. » 

Yuffie a quelle parole annuì e, con un sorrisone, si fiondò verso l’uscita del laboratorio con Cid che alzava gli occhi al cielo e scuoteva la testa seguendola, ancora incredulo che le cose fra loro si fossero sistemate. Pensò che in fin dei conti lo aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe andata così: erano troppo legati per lasciare che quel sentimento sfiorisse da un momento all’altro.

Affrettò il passo per raggiungerla e quando le si affiancò le passò una mano sui capelli, scompigliandoli come amava fare ogni volta, mentre insieme si avviavano verso casa di Cid con la ragazza che prese a parlare senza fermarsi un secondo, cominciando a raccontare ogni minimo dettaglio di quei mesi che avevano passato separati.


End file.
